Todo por una sortija
by Nekane Lawliet
Summary: Shaka de Virgo no es una persona a la que le guste enterarse de los chismes, así como tampoco le gusta ser parte de ellos; sin embargo, un malentendido entre él y el Santo de Leo, le impiden pasar una mañana tranquila.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y la trama de Saint Seiya son propiedad del sensei: Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Shueshia y quienes pagaron por su respectivas licencias.

**N/A:** Hola a todos, gracias por estar dándose el tiempo de leer mi nuevo fic. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Ésta es una respuesta para el reto "Rumor" de Crack&Roll.

* * *

**TODO POR UNA SORTIJA  
Por Nekane Lawliet**

**.**

**.  
**

Era una mañana hermosa de domingo. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por su ventana acariciando suavemente su piel y despertándolo en el proceso. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se tomó unos minutos para admirar el paisaje desde su ventana; sí que hacía un día maravilloso.

Se levantó y se alistó, arregló su cama y tomó su desayuno; los domingos le gustaban porque era su único día libre, el cual siempre aprovechaba para tener una larga y enardecida conversación con Buda. Volvió a entrar a su habitación en busca de su capa y se la echó a los hombros, a punto estaba de salir cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la cajita abierta que yacía sobre su buró; permaneció con los ojos puestos en ella hasta que decidió tomarla en su mano.

La cajita contenía una hermosa sortija de compromiso, una sencilla argolla de oro blanco incrustada con zafiros y con un hermoso diamante en el centro. Sencilla y a la vez maravillosa; simplemente perfecta. No pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa cuando volvió a dejar la sortija sobre su mueble: Aioria si que tenía buen gusto.

El rubio guardián del sexto templo bajó de sus privados con su habitual serenidad hacia las puertas, bellamente decoradas, que lo guiarían al jardín con toda la intensión de pasar su día libre meditando. Ese día en particular, seguramente lograría tener una conversación muy amena con Buda, los días como ese domingo lograban animarlo de sobremanera.

A punto estaba de empujar las puertas para salir, cuando una voz quebrada por el llanto y otra más, que hablaba en susurros como intentado consolarle, se hicieron oír por su templo. Manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, desvió el rostro hacia el origen de la voces, encontrando a Shaina de Cobra y Marín de Águila en la entrada del templo; la primera acariciando los brazos de la pelirroja al tiempo que repetía constantemente palabras de consuelo, mientras la segunda mantenía la cabeza gacha e intentaba reprimir unos sollozos.

Sorprendido por la imagen, pero sin perder su rostro sereno, el Santo de Virgo se acercó a las amazonas bajo la atenta mirada de Shaina. No era que fuera muy afín con aquellas mujeres y tampoco era que le preocuparan la gran cosa, pero conocía lo suficiente a la maestra de Seiya como para darse cuenta que si ella se encontraba sollozando, el motivo debía ser importante. Un poco inseguro de sus propias acciones, Shaka se plantó frente a las amazonas y las _miró_ por unos segundos antes de atreverse a hablar.

—Disculpen si me entrometo pero… ¿Le sucede algo malo, Marín? —preguntó con delicadeza notando como la pelirroja se ponía tensa ante sus palabras y, aunque no podía verla, sintió que le era dirigida una mirada fulminante.

—Es el colmo…—empezó a decir la pelirroja, pero Shaina apretó su brazo para callarla; sin embargo, sólo consiguió que la amazona se pusiera más molesta — ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo puede mirarme a la cara después de lo que me hizo?

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó turbado por la inesperada actitud de esa mujer.

—Discúlpela, señor Shaka—habló Shaina ejerciendo más fuerza sobre el brazo de Marín — ¿Podemos pasar por su Templo?

—Por supuesto —respondió haciéndose a un lado y viendo a las dos mujeres desaparecer por el otro lado de su templo.

Algo contrariado soltó un suspiro y retomó su idea original de pasar el día en los jardines, quizá su pregunta había importunado a Marín y por ello había hablado con tal disgusto, pero ¡qué va! Estar de mal humor no justificaba que lo tratara así, él sólo se preocupó un instante y así le pagaban. En fin, eso le enseñaba que no debía entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás, la próxima vez intervendría sólo y únicamente si se lo pedían así.

Shaka abrió las puertas de su jardín y decidió dejarlas abiertas por si alguien lo buscaba… grave error. Inhaló profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire y degustando el exquisito aroma a flores y tierra seca que flotaba por todo el ambiente. Tomó asiento entre las dos zarzas en el medio del extenso patio y antes de tomar su posición de loto para adentrarse en su meditación, abrió los ojos para deleitarse con el paisaje. Sonrió ligeramente y suspiró para iniciar con lo suyo, pero ni bien había empezado a concentrarse cuando una voz familiar llamó su atención.

— ¡Shaka! ¡Aquí estás! —irrumpió la escandalosa voz de Seiya — ¡¿entonces Aioria te dio la sortija? —preguntó sin ningún reparo y con aquella voz estruendosa. El rubio estaba por preguntar el motivo de su cuestionamiento, pues creía que Aioria le había dicho únicamente a él lo de la sortija. Separó sus labios para formular su pregunta cuando fue testigo de cómo una esfera de fuego golpeaba al Santo de Pegaso, lanzándolo varios metros lejos de su sitio original, para luego ver como Ikki arrastraba al noqueado joven por la ropa con un mohín de fastidio.

—Disculpe Shaka —fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir del sitio, soltando un rosario de maldiciones, llevando consigo al castaño.

Shaka soltó un sonido de consternación y elevó una ceja realmente desconcertado ¿Qué les estaba pasando a todos? Pasó unos segundos pensando en ello, pero decidió no malgastar su tiempo y centrarse en sus meditaciones, sólo esperaba que nadie más fuera a molestarlo, al menos no antes de la hora de la comida. Pero ni bien se había relajado, cuando una nueva presencia irrumpió en su templo.

Irritado, soltó un gruñido, pensando en que nunca más iba a dejar aquellas puertas abiertas; se pasó una mano por la cara, recuperando la compostura justo a tiempo para que su visita lo encontrara con el aplomo que lo caracterizaba. Aioros apareció en la entrada del jardín, mirándolo con insistencia y jugando con sus manos. Con una imperceptible mueca, el santo de Virgo prestó atención al castaño, quien tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro que el rubio no supo cómo interpretar.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Shaka? —el aludido subió las cejas sorprendido, pero pronto se puso de pie e invitó al castaño a pasar y sentarse a su lado.

Sin hacerse esperar, el joven paseó sus ojos por los alrededores, aparentemente nervioso y algo ansioso. Dio unas cuantas vueltas y después se sentó de brazos cruzados frente al rubio, quien no perdía detalles, visiblemente confuso por la actitud del mayor. Un incómodo y largo silencio se hizo presente, acrecentando la tensión de la situación mientras Shaka esperaba, pacientemente, a que Aioros empezara a hablar; pero al ver que no lo hacía, decidió tomar la palabra.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo para incentivar al otro a que hablara.

— ¿Qué traes con mi hermano, Shaka? —soltó sin rodeos el castaño y fijando sus ojos azules en el rubio quien, perplejo, había compuesto una expresión de asombro.

— No sé de qué estás hablando —contestó una vez que se recuperó de su sorpresa. Y es que era cierto, no sabía a qué venía eso que sonaba mucho a reclamo.

—Sabes que él tiene una relación con Marín de Águila ¿verdad? —continuó el arquero sin despegar su vista de él.

—Sí. ¿Y eso que tiene de importante?

— ¡Mucho! Porque no me explico como TÚ pudiste hacer algo así, jamás lo creí de ti —Aioros hablaba con decepción y lo que aparentemente era una rabia contenida.

—En verdad Aioros, no sé de que hablas. Por favor, explícate —le pidió sin perder la calma, pero realmente muy confundido.

— ¡No te hagas el desentendido, que bien sabes de lo que hablo!

—No, Aioros, no lo sé.

— ¡De ti y de Aioria! ¡El día que no llegó a dormir a su templo, todos lo vieron salir de aquí por la mañana! ¡Y sabemos que te dio una sortija! —Aioros había perdido la calma y se había puesto de pie en actitud recriminatoria y perdiendo la paciencia ante la actitud desentendida y calma de Virgo.

Shaka no pudo evitar componer un mohín de completa confusión, realmente no sabía de qué diablos hablaba el Santo de Sagitario. Pasó unos segundos procesando la información, pero Aioros decidió no esperar a que ese proceso finalizara y le dieran una explicación, necesitaba tranquilizarse, así que salió del jardín dando grandes zancadas y cerrando de un fuerte azote la puerta del sitio.

Aún extrañado, el hindú no se movió de su lugar tratando de entender.

Era cierto, recordaba el día en que Aioria había ido a su templo entrada la noche, a pedirle que guardara cierta joya que había comprado para la amazona del Águila. Siendo Shaka una persona de lo más discreta y de la total confianza de su vecino, al león le pareció la persona adecuada para confiarle sus intensiones para formalizar su compromiso, así como el cuidado de dicha sortija. "_Si la dejo en mi templo ella podría encontrarla"_ fue con lo que finalmente lo convención de quedarse con la sortija hasta que el león fuera a entregarla. Después de que el menor recibiera un largo y tendido sermón sobre el gran paso que estaba por dar, al rubio y al castaño se encontraron con que habían pasado la noche en vela hablando de ello. Sin embargo, no tenía idea porque a Aioros, aparentemente, le molestaba que su hermano hubiera trasnochado en su templo.

Dejando de lado el extraño comportamiento del arquero, volvió a tomar su posición de loto para continuar sus meditaciones, esperó unos minutos para asegurarse de que nadie más iba a interrumpirlo; luego de un rato supuso que se habían terminado las visitas inoportunas y, dado que la puerta de los jardines había sido cerrada por Aioros, ya nadie iba a interrumpirlo.

Pasó cerca de una hora, bastante agradable para el rubio, sin ningún contratiempo. Pero pronto pudo sentir el cosmos del caballero de Aries adentrarse en su templo. Sin interrumpir lo que hacía, deseó que el lemuriano pasara de largo; pero para su decepción no fue así. Mu se acercó a las puertas del jardín y tocó ligeramente pidiendo permiso para entrar; esperó unos instantes hasta que le permitieron la entrada por medio del cosmos.

Sin más remedio, Shaka siguió al ariano por medio de su cosmoenergía, le habría gustado decirle que se fuera y que no tenía ánimos de verlo; pero sus modales se lo impedían. Mu salvó la distancia entre las puertas y las zarzas bajo las que Shaka se encontraba y, con su serenidad y parsimonia de siempre, se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra. El rubio intentó continuar en sus cavilaciones, agradeciendo el silencio y la paciencia del de cabellos lilas: mas ya no pudo concentrarse, pues, dados los recientes acontecimientos, se sentía a punto de recibir otro sermón del que poco o nada entendería.

— ¿Y bien, que te trae por aquí, Mu? —preguntó finalmente el rubio, abriendo sus ojos azules y fijándolos en Mu con un mohín molesto: no había podido meditar tanto como le hubiera gustado y ya había desperdiciado gran parte de la mañana en discusiones sin sentido.

— ¿Has escuchado el nuevo rumor que anda suelto, Shaka? —le preguntó Mu sin perder su templanza y aparentemente divertido.

— Sabes que no me interesan los chismes. ¿Por qué me habría enterado de éste? —le dijo algo fastidiado; pero ocultándolo bien.

—Pero este es muy interesante. Un rumor de… ciertas personas—le dijo con burla y sin despegarle la mirada. Shaka arqueó una ceja y se tomó unos segundos.

— ¿Rumor? ¿De quién?

—De ti y de tu relación con Aioria, por supuesto —le dijo sin tapujos y con una seriedad de lo más fingida.

— ¿De mi qué? —exclamó perplejo ante la revelación.

—Luego de la noche que pasaron juntos y de aquella sortija que te entregó, las voces empezaron a correr y ya llegaron a oídos de todos —le dijo sin poder contener más la risa.

— Hablas como si él y yo… no creerás que… ¡Eso es una tontería, Mu! ¡No puedo creer que tú creas esas cosas!

—Por supuesto que yo no creo ni una palabra, Shaka, tranquilízate. Creí que no te importaba lo que dijeran de ti.

—No me interesa lo que digan. Sin embargo, primero esa amazona comportándose tan groseramente, ese muchacho Seiya con su escándalo y luego Aioros gritándome, es inaceptable.

—No hagas caso, son tonterías… —rió una vez más el lemuriano, divertido ante la actitud molesta del rubio a quien pocas veces se le podía ver tan contrariado.

—Con lo volátil que es, me sorprende que Aioria no haya venido por aquí —cambió el tema con frescura.

—Seguramente no se ha enterado aún…—pero ni bien humo terminado de hablar, cuando el ruido de pasos furiosos llamó su atención.

Repentinamente, la puerta del lugar se abrió estrepitosamente dando paso a un molesto y castaño Santo de Leo, quien entró al lugar azotando los pies en el suelo y apretando los puños con dirección a Shaka. Sin perderlo de vista, Mu guardó silencio a la espera de que se iniciaran los gritos, pero contrario a lo que esperó, Aioria habló apretando los dientes y arrastrando las palabras, pero con un gran esfuerzo por no descargar su furia contra ninguno de los dos.

— ¿Podrías darme mi sortija, Shaka? Quiero dársela a Marín antes de que sigan creyendo que vine a proponerte matrimonio a ti — le dijo estirando la mano ansioso y mirando a Mu, saludándolo con una sonrisa retorcida y poco convincente.

— Claro, está en mi habitación. Sígueme —le dijo el hindú poniéndose de pie.

—Prefiero esperarte aquí —dijo el castaño con firmeza y sentándose al lado de Mu.

—Como gustes —se encogió de hombros el rubio para salir en dirección a su habitación, en busca de la susodicha sortija.

—Pensé que los rumores no te afectaban, Aioria.

—No lo hacen — replicó, soplándose el flequillo con fastidio.

—Hablan por que te tienen envidia, eres el único que se ha logrado una chica. Además…no tienen nada mejor en que invertir su tiempo. Relájate, Shaka se lo tomó bastante bien —le reconfortó el lemuriano colocando una mano sobre su hombro y sonriéndole.

Al poco tiempo, Aioria parecía haberse tranquilizado y había empezado a charlar con el joven de cabellos lilas mientras esperaban a que el rubio volviera. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Shaka apareció en el jardín con una linda cajita negra en una mano y que entregó al castaño, tomando asiento en su lugar original.

— Muchas gracias Shaka y…lamento las molestias— titubeaba, sin saber exactamente si debía decir algo más aparte de eso o irse de una vez.

—No te preocupes Aioria. Sólo pídele a tu hermano que no venga a gritarme sin estar enterado de las cosas y lo mismo para tu novia—le dijo mirándolo con advertencia y sacando una risa nerviosa del menor.

—Se los diré, de nuevo gracias. Hasta luego, Mu.

Shaka soltó un largo suspiro; al parecer era mejor abandonar sus intentos por tener una meditación tranquila en aquel espléndido día. De cualquier forma ya no habría oportunidad de concentrarse y seguramente esas visitas no se iban a terminar, así que decidió pasar el resto de la mañana en compañía del Santo de Aries.

.

.


End file.
